High-speed electronic applications require the mounting of very small components, for example decoupling capacitors, on very tight-pitch grid arrays of, for example 0.8 mm by 0.8 mm, which are compatible with Ball Grid Array (BGA) components.
One approach which can provide sufficient spacing within the BGA grid pattern is a technology known as Via In Pad Plated Over (VIPPO) which provides circuit board vias placed in the Ball Grid Array circuit board pads. This frees up space on the outer layer which may be used for component placement. However, VIPPO technology has an increased manufacturing cost associated with its use, a cost which can be on the order of 10% to 25% higher than normal plated through hole technologies.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method of placing small components within tight-pitch BGA grids while avoiding the extra cost associated with more complex and costly circuit board technologies such as Via In Pad Plated Over technologies.